


Snow

by nyatalanta



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Chara (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Evil Chara, neutral-kinda chara? just not evil just hates humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyatalanta/pseuds/nyatalanta
Summary: Chara doesn’t like snow but they do like their new family.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> so i like the idea of neutral, non-evil chara. i don’t think chara is evil and genuinely loved their new family but hates humans a lot

…

Snow.

Synthetic, imported from Snowdin, but snow nonetheless stretches far across the underground.

Chara had seen Alphys try to construct a device that’d keep the snow from melting and clogging up the vents in Hotland, and they wonder _why_.

Why all this effort.

Snow is just…  
snow. Toriel — _mom_ had asked about it before but they had dismissed it, saying that it is a common occurrence on the surface and they didn’t like the cold.  
…  
If Toriel had sensed they were lying she hadn’t said anything, offering a warm smile and acceptance.

Chara watches Asriel and their father build a snow… _monster_? together and catches themselves smiling at the sight. Soon they’re rolling around in the snow, laughing even as it clings to their fur and gets in their mouth. Must be a pain to wash off, they think.

They remember this from hom- _that place_.  
Watching the children play out, carrying their sleds and dressed in warm clothing up to their noses, offered hot chocolate by their parents when they’d return home.  
Chara’s parents weren’t like so.  
They had no time and it was dangerous, or they weren’t allowed simply because their parents thought it was a pain to look after them.  
 _Once_.  
They remember once they’d set foot outside, just to peek, but when mom and dad found out there were no presents at christmas.

The next year there wasn’t even a tree.

They hate snow. They had once pondered on hibernation, a subject taught in school.  
Do monsters hibernate? Probably not.  
Perhaps Chara could. The monsters knew little to nothing about humans, so it’s fine to tell them humans actually do that, right?

...Right.

_Thud!_

Shaken from their sulking they see a lump of snow stuck to the glass and through the bits not obscuring the vision, Asgore, dad, seems mock-angry at Asriel for aiming at the castle window and Chara can hear him from here, his worries more concerning the safety of Asriel and Chara who could’ve been hit by the flying glass would he have broken it.  
Asriel’s gaze flashes to Chara and he gives a thumbs up to which they respond with the slightest of smiles.

Asriel then gestures for them to come outside and while they are reluctant to do so, Toriel insists they come along and suggests that when they return she’d have warm chocolate set up for them, and after that they could sit by the fireplace and warm up.

Chara allows Toriel to dress them and shoo them outside to join Asriel and their father and suddenly snow doesn’t seem as bad anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> so... yeah, i just wanted something winter-y with chara and the dreemurrs ;v


End file.
